Thinking
by xHisFallenAngelx
Summary: Hey well, this is all about Zekk sorta a strange outlook or whatever. Tell me if you like it...


_**Thinking…**_

**H**e leaned further back into the bubbling waters of the small hot springs, eyes closed, a smile crossing his lips. As the water bubbled up, pieces of the pocketed air rushed across his sides and bare skin, causing a shiver to run up his spine. Never did his eyes open, from the time he'd settled down within the water to now. Black, messed hair fell to his shoulders and rested there, but he could care less. It was days like this he felt good to be alive, of course—it was night. The air around him was still black, and the only reflection or trace that anyone had even been to the small spring was his silhouette within the full-moon's silvery light. The water shimmered beneath this blanket of light. Soon, he knew, it would be time to get back to the Jedi Temple. Yavin Four's sun rose early in the mornings, and he knew better than to stay out that late. His timing was by the rise and fall of the moon, instead of the sun. Last time he had stayed out this late, he had been scolded by their master and told never to go out that late again. So, he tended to get home earlier…if you could indeed call the Temple home. It was a strange, yet welcoming place, the Jedi Temple. Many of the Force-sensitive students called it home, and were proud to do so. He didn't. The Shadow Academy had definitely been more welcoming, but for the twins' sake, and Luke's, he would stay on the light side, not to give into the so desired hate of the dark. Why did he have to choose? This was often a familiar thought. Which was another reason to get away at night for this warm bath. He was free from the others. Free to think. It was peaceful here, and he liked it that way.

The wind blew around him, sending strands of damp black hair into his pale face. A shaking hand moved to brush the strands away, but instead of brushing them out of his face, he took a moment to look upon the length of hair. It was soft, and damp from earlier when he had gone fully under the water's surface. Long, roughly shoulder length, and normally kept up in a pony tail held by a strap of leather. It was surprising at how long he often let his hair fall to his shoulders. He liked it that way. Like when he was younger. He and Ol' Pecklem. The old man now delivered goods and supplies to the Temple, so he still saw the old man, but rarely anymore. They had been through a lot…best friends, they were. Of course, he himself was swayed into the dark side by a supposedly trustworthy man named Brakiss. Brakiss had been a good teacher. He had taught him everything he now knew and cared to remember. The dark master had been wise. But, he died foolishly. Brakiss had been aboard the ship as it blew up, pieces of metal and sharpel falling down from space. He had been devastated, so much to the point that he nearly killed his best friends, his most trust-while friends. All of them. Jacen, Tenel Ka, Lowie…and especially Jaina. She was the best of them. Trustworthy, and gentle. She had helped him back to the light.

Sighing to himself, he nearly moved to get up, but found himself thinking once more. Thinking about what might happen now. What he was to do at the Jedi Academy. It really seemed pointless. After all, he still knew not of what might happen. His training on the dark side had brought about feelings of anger and hatred he could never have imagined, and it felt good to use them. He had many reasons to hate. After all, he had been a simple street rat, and worthless, with no parents. He had been called many a name, and disliked all people, for they couldn't be trusted. He remembered getting back from that war…he remembered saving Jaina and the rest from the explosion of the temple…he remembered having to threaten Jaina to save them all. He had warned her about entering the temple. He had warned her. And she wouldn't listen. In the end, though, she did, as she witnessed the temple explode. She had time to duck. He didn't. He had began to run before being struck atop the head by a large piece of debris. The hit had been intensely painful. Enough to knock him down and unconscious for a good few hours. In that time, he guessed, they had fixed things up a bit, and had bandaged his head. In that time, he had been unaware of what was going to happen.

Subconsciously, he lifted a hand to run along the slowly forming scar upon his cheek, a cut he had received just before his beloved master's death. It was a symbol. A symbol of his own will and shortly lived triumph. He remembered Pecklem taking him back to the temple to face the rest of them. They had welcomed him, even Jaina. She had said wise words, half told to him. They were indeed of someone twice her age.

He then lifted the hand to run against the gash at the near top of his skull. They hadn't cut any of his hair to get to the wound, so it was all in length, but parted at the top, letting his fingers trace the scar. Even the mere thought still pained him. Nevertheless, he rested his hand back into the water, and looked up at the slowly lightening sky. It was time to leave. He stood up, watching the water run off his bare skin. He then strode over to the tree on which he had hung a towel and a pair of black jean shorts. After drying off, he slipped the shorts on and threw the towel over his shoulders. Walking through the soft night air, he thought on about life. It confused him in general. Nevertheless, he continued on, a journey that was short lived. He had his time to think for the night, and now it was time for sleep. Easily, he walked through the jungles and reached the Temple. A bit of fear mixed with part adrenaline rushed quickly through his veins as he noticed a single figure standing in the door way of the Temple, the door in which he would have to enter. Ever more, he walked up the stone stair steps and up to the door. He found himself looking upon the form of Jaina, her hands crossed over her chest, and a smirk upon her face.

He smiled at her, and she smiled back. She then stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him in a tight, yet gentle hug. He hugged her back.

"Hey, Zekk…where were you?" She asked him gently, and in a soft tone.

"Thinking."


End file.
